Mitsunari Ishida
"I'll always be there for you. That's a promise." Mitsunari Ishida is a warlord and romanceable character in both the Japanese and English versions of Ikémen Sengoku. He is voiced by Yoshitaka Yamaya. Appearance Mitsunari is often seen wearing his uniform, consisting of purple, gold, white and black accents. He has dark grey hair with purple eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye near the back. His appearance is often described in ways that refer to angelic or holy beings, heaven, or a deity of some sort. His smile is very commonly seen as being angelic and beaming, and he's very often seen smiling. In a bonus story, MC describes Mitsunari's body shape as "tall and slim, but with a fit masculine outline." He seems to be the least robust of the Oda Forces warlords. He is sometimes seen wearing spectacles, often when reading. Personality Mitsunari arguably has the most pleasant personality of the warlords; he's almost always hopeful, cheerful, and bright, and will smile in most situations, if not looking on just as pleasantly as his demeanour is. He's extremely helpful and will offer to assist where he can. He also seems to be extremely inexperienced with emotions, in that it takes him a long time to even suspect his feelings for the heroine in side stories and event endings he's involved in. Mitsunari is an avid reader and bookworm. In Mitsunari's birthday story, Ieyasu complains about visiting Mitsunari's room and being nearly buried under an avalanche of books! However, Mitsunari is not all good; he's shown at times to be envious of others, and can be extremely serious when he needs to be. Despite being a tactician for the Oda Forces, the weight of his role is a heavy one, and because of that he's willing to go to great lengths to preserve the lives of allied soldiers and warlords. He's also shown himself to be self-conscious and lacking confidence in his abilities. He greatly admires Ieyasu's hard work, determination and skill in fighting. He's highly intelligent and a master tactician, so much so that it's deemed a "secret talent" by the Oda Forces, but he's hardly aware of his capabilities and doesn't have as much faith in them as one would expect considering his performance in keeping the Oda Forces' war efforts smooth. Gameplay Mitsunari is the second character encountered by the heroine. After saving Nobunaga from being assassinated, she Mitsunari arrives with troops coming to secure Nobunaga. Mitsunari shrugs off the heroine's refusal to present herself to him, instead apologising for not introducing himself. When she says that she comes from the future, he assumes she is dazed from the smoke and confused, and fetches her the default outfit given to the player before then getting her water. Mitsunari's English route was released at the end of October 2018. He is romancable in both the Japanese and English versions. Initially Mistunari is drawn to the heroine who is factual and willing to help as needed. Romance points are maxed for straight forward, factual statements such as, "I am not a cat," and "They're so nutritious!" (when Ieyasu mentions salads). Points are also maxed for options that show the heroine willing to help the Oda as much as she's capable. For example, during the army training exercise Mitsunari asks the heroine to write notes as he dictates to her. Choosing to "Give a friendly warning" about the heroine's writing abilities gives the most relationship points. Routes Dramatic Route Mitsunari's dramatic route commences with a plot. The only problem is that Mitsunari's very life hangs on the threads of the Oda's success! Mitsunari puts all of his efforts as a tactician forward in order to try and plan successfully. The plan involves Mitsunari being portrayed as a traitor in order to mislead the townsmen and the Ikko Ikki who are still furious over the barbaric destruction of several villages across Japan. They hatch and execute the plan for his branding with a confrontation between Mitsunari and Ieyasu where the latter declares the former a traitor and "lividly" wounds him. His men then carry him off, marking the beginning of the Ikko Ikki's hot pursuit for his blood. Romantic Route The Ikko Ikki are furious and rebelling against the Oda Forces. Mitsunari comes up with a strategy that involves gaining allies and becoming strong enough to resist the Ikko Ikki without hurting them and avoid growing more hatred among the populace. Seeking that objective, the Oda Forces allied with the Uesugi-Takeda. Historical Mitsunari's father was a retainer for the Azai clan, but then halted service after the clan was defeated. Mitsunari was supposedly a Buddhist monk before serving Hideyoshi, although this wasn't confirmed, but then met him when he was young and Hideyoshi was the daimyō of Nagahama. Hideyoshi engaged in several attacks, in which Mitsunari assisted, becoming a more prominent tactician in the process. he was notable for his abilities with calculation and gained a reputation as a financial manager, and was a member of Hideyoshi's government. He was later appointed as the daimyō of Sawayama. Its castle was one of the best-fortified castles during this time span. Mitsunari didn't get along with many of Hideyoshi's subordinates and relatives, and disagreed with many after Hideyoshi died on whether or not Ieyasu Tokugawa was fit to be relief on when Hideyoshi's child was a nominal lord. Mitsunari gathered an army and moved against Ieyasu, but was crushed decisively, resulting in his execution by decapitation in Kyoto, where his head was mounted on a stand as an example. There is a legend which says, however, that Ieyasu took him in under one of his veteran generals and protected him, allowing him to die naturally. Gallery c10_img1.png 6_2_2_1_no.png 6_2_7_2_no.png 6_2_3_2_no.png to0426.jpg 0538c9de6279b22d88e0da03c8379050.jpg|Mitsunari & MC st060101.jpg|Mitsunari & Ieyasu st060501.jpg|Mitsunari & MC (Dramatic Ending) st060201.jpg|Mitsunari & Kitty (Romantic Ending) st060401.jpg|Mitsunari & MC st060301.jpg|Mitsunari & MC 3d62f32fb507a98dd0d50da684bb2ed7.jpg Trivia *It is revealed that Mitsunari dislikes carrots. *Because of his dislike of carrots, he refuses to eat any foods having the same color (orange). *Although he is able to go through entire books, he hardly ever remembers names. *He can read without his glasses, but if he does, he has headaches. *He can't take sarcasm. *Mitsunari is very focused when he reads, causing him to be oblivious to his surroundings. **He forgets to sleep when reading an interesting book. He also don't leave his room when reading, this leads to spending days cooped up in his room without social interactions. **Hideyoshi sometimes has to take the responsibility of feeding Mitsunari as his love of books gets in the way, he even spoon-feed him if needed *He is extremely clumsy and can't serve drinks without spilling them. *He idolises Ieyasu Tokugawa. *In Kenshin's Route, Mitsunari is the love rival. *At some point, he reveals to MC that he is a second son, who was given to a temple that takes care of "superfluous childrens". **He lived there until Hideyoshi discovered his mathematical aptitude and made him his vassal. *His intelligence gave him many promotions causing him to not realise when he became a warlord. Category:Characters